Cate Blanchett
Cate Blanchett jest australijską aktorką grającą w filmach amerykańskich. Wcieliła się w postać Iriny Spalko w filmie Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki Biografia Cate Blanchett urodziła się 14 maja 1969 roku w Melbourne w Australii. Studiowała ekonomię na uniwersytecie w Melbourne jednak nie skończyła szkoły. W 1992 r. ukończyła Narodowy Instytut Teatralny w Australii. Wczesne lata aktorstwa Karierę aktorską rozpoczęła grając role w teatrze i już wtedy krytycy uznali ją za dobrą i ambitną aktorkę. W 1994 zagrała w telewizyjnym filmie Heartland. Trzy lata później zadebiutowała w kinowym filmie Paradise Road. Następnie zagrała w Oscar i Lucinda, ale prawdziwą sławę zyskała po premierze filmu Elizabeth (Elżbieta (I) - 1998). Późniejsze lata aktorstwa Niedługo po Elizabeth, Cate Blanchett zagrała w kilku komediach i dramatach, między innymi Pushing Tin (Zmęczenie materiału - 1999), The Talented Mr. Ripley (Utalentowany Pan Ripley - 1999), The Man who Cried (Człowiek który płakał - 2000), The Gift (Dotyk Przeznaczenia - 2000) oraz Bandits (Włamanie na śniadanie - 2001). Potem zagrała w trylogii Władcy Pierścieni (The Lord of the Rings - 2001-2003) jako Galadriela. Ostatnio grała główne role w takich filmach jak: The Aviator (Aviator - 2004), Babel - 2005, a w 2007 roku Cate Blanchett ponownie wcieliła się w królową Elżbietę I w filmie Elizabeth: The Golden Age (Elżbieta (I): Złoty Wiek). Indiana Jones Ostatnim filmem w jakim dotychczas zagrała był Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki - 2008). Cate Blanchett wcieliła się w postać rosyjskiej agentki Iriny Spalko, która chciała zawładnąć mocą kryształowej czaszki. Życie prywatne Cate Blanshett ma dwójkę rodzeństwa, starszego brata Boba i młodszą siostrę Genevieve. Jej ojciec umarł gdy miała 10 lat i od tego czasu głównie zajmowała się nią matka. Przerwała studia na uniwersytecie ekonomi i zaczęła podróżować po świecie. Po powrocie do Melbourne w Australii, zapisała się do Narodowego Instytutu Teatralnego w Australii. W 1997 r. wyszła za mąż za Andrew Upton'a i ma z nim trzech synów. Trzeciego urodziła w kwietniu 2008 roku. Filmografia right|thumb|Cate Blanchett jako Irina Spalko *2009: The Fantastic Mr. Fox *2008: Ciekawy przypadek Benjamina Buttona (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button) *2008: Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *2008: Oscar, que empiece el espectáculo *2007: Elizabeth: Złoty wiek (Elizabeth: The Golden Age) *2007: I'm Not There *2007: Hot Fuzz - Ostre psy (Hot Fuzz) *2006: Notatki o skandalu (Notes on a Scandal) *2006: Dobry Niemiec (The Good German) *2006: The Kovak Box *2006: Babel *2005: Płotka (Little Fish) *2005: Historie zagubionych dusz (Stories of Lost Souls) *2005: Reel Comedy: Life Aquatic *2005: This Is an Adventure *2004: Podwodne życie ze Stevem Zissou (The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou) *2004: Aviator (The Aviator) *2004: New Frontiers: Making 'The Missing' *2003: Veronica Guerin *2003: Scene 71 Filmmakers Workshop *2003: Zaginione (The Missing) *2003: Kawa i papierosy (Coffee and Cigarettes) *2003: Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) *2003: 100 Greatest Movie Stars *2002: Władca pierścieni: Dwie wieże (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) *2002: Niebo (Heaven) *2002: Making of 'The Lord of the Rings' *2002: Inside 'Bandits' *2001: Władca pierścieni: Drużyna pierścienia (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *2001: Władca pierścieni: Kulisy filmu (National Geographic: Beyond the Movie - The Lord of the Rings) *2001: Włamanie na śniadanie (Bandits) *2001: Kroniki portowe (The Shipping News) *2001: Passage to Middle-earth: Making of 'The Lord of the Rings' *2001: Charlotte Gray *2001: Quest for the Ring *2000: Dotyk przeznaczenia (The Gift) *2000: Człowiek, który płakał (The Man Who Cried) *2000: Drama School *2000: Reflections on 'The Talented Mr. Ripley' *1999: Bangers *1999: Utalentowany pan Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) *1999: Zmęczenie materiału (Pushing Tin) *1999: Idealny mąż (An Ideal Husband) *1999: Fox Studios Australia: The Grand Opening *1999: Inside 'The Talented Mr. Ripley' *1998: Elizabeth *1998: Making of 'Elizabeth' *1997: Rajska droga (Paradise Road) *1997: Dzięki Bogu spotkał Lizzie (Thank God He Met Lizzie) *1997: Oskar i Lucinda (Oscar and Lucinda) *1996: Parklands *1995: Bordertown *1994: Police Rescue *1994: Heartland Najważniejsze Nagrody * W 2005 roku, Cate Blanchett otrzymała Oscara za najlepszą drugoplanową rolę żeńską w filmie The Aviator (Aviator) * Cate Blanchett otrzymała dwie nagrody BAFTA: **W 1999 roku za najlepszą główną rolę żeńską w filmie Elizabeth (Elżbieta) **W 2005 za najlepszą drugoplanową rolę żeńską w filmie The Aviator (Aviator). * Cate Blanchett otrzymała dwa Złote Globy: **W 1999 roku za najlepszą aktorkę w filmie Elizabeth (Elżbieta) **W 2008 roku za najlepszą drugoplanową rolę żeńską w filmie I'm Not There Linki zewnętrzne *Strona poświęcona Cate Blanchett *Największa strona o Cate Blanchett Blanchett Cate